


The Difficult Life of Hana Song

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I spent more time coming up with a title than writing the first chapter, and the title isn't even good, quick fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Hana Song leads a difficult life full of beautiful people. Her friends make fun of her.





	The Difficult Life of Hana Song

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be made up of short, light, and virtually unedited and unplanned chapters. It is basically my warm up for when I am trying to get into a writing mood. Don't expect too much.

D.Mon> Is she tiny and adorable like he is?

D.Va> Torbjörn is not tiny, he is built like a house. And no, she is 6’4” and gorgeous. She could pick me up with one arm.

Casino> Oooh

D.Mon> Hot

D.Mon> Pics?

D.Va> I am not sending you a picture of Torbjörn’s daughter so you can drool over her.

D.Mon> No fair, you get to drool over her

 

“Hi.” Brigitte said.

Hana’s eyes shot up to look at Brigitte, quickly turning off her phone as she did.

_ God, please please please don’t have seen that. _ Hana thought.

“Hello. It’s Brigitte, right?” Hana asked. She towered over Hana. “Torbjörn mentioned you.” She said.

“Is dad showing people pictures again?” Brigitte asked, exasperated.

“Afraid so.” Hana said.

“He shows pictures of me to ever woman he finds. Says he’s helping me find a girlfriend.” She said, shaking her head.

“He may have mentioned you are single.” Hana admitted. A fact that had not passed by Hana without interest.

“Anyway, he probably told you I am a mechanic. Since you are going to be going on missions with us I figure it would be good for me to know how to make field repairs on your MEKA. After you are done eating would you mind meeting me down in the hanger?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Preparation like this can make all the difference.” Hana said.

“Exactly. I’ll just be down in the hanger then, see you in a bit.”

Hana turned back on her phone. In her absence the group had gone a bit off the rails; after some back and forth they seemed to have come to the group consensus of “please step on me giant lady”.

 

D.Va> You could be more respectful. She is a skilled fighter and mechanic.

Casino> Oh, that’s perfect! That’s your in! Offer to show her your meka!

D.Va> Actually, I am meeting her after lunch to show her how to do field repairs on it.

D.Mon> You two are having a date?

D.Va> It’s not a date.

Casino> Kiss her!

D.Mon> Forget kissing her, ride her like a meka

D.Va> Oh my god will you shut up


End file.
